Opening Fan Mail
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Adrien reveals that he plans to finally clear out his "fan mail closet" over spring break, Marinette, being the kind soul she is (and seeing a possibility at some alone time with Adrien), offers to help. Well, it sets off a chain reaction that causes the whole class wanting to help! And Adrien receives one package that may accidentally reveal something he didn't count on...


**This is a question that has been lingering in my mind for a while: how much fan mail does Adrien get? And where does it all go? And what would he find if he were to try and clear it all out?**

**Well, although I've probably over-estimated (its for comedic purposes, don't worry) what the number is, I hope you still enjoy this story! :)**

* * *

Spring break was nearly upon the students of College Francois Dupont; they were so close, they could almost taste it!

However, not all of them were particularly excited for it - Adrien Agreste had two reasons to dread Spring Break. For one, he presumed he wouldn't get to see his friends all week because of all the model stuff, piano lessons, and Chinese... if he was lucky, he'd see Kagami at fencing. And who was he kidding, Chloe and Sabrina would probably show up at some point.

And two...

He was finally gonna clean out the fan-mail closet.

Adrien got way too much fan mail, in his own personal opinion - like, how was it even legal to have so much fan mail?! It filled up an entire room! Thankfully though, that room was deemed unnecessary after his dad's attempt at a podcast bombed (it was called "The Butterfly Room" for some reason...).

And ever since the mic's had been sold, the room became the place where all the fan mail was dumped. It wasn't that Adrien didn't appreciate his fans, he loved them! But... he had to be honest. Fan mail wasn't his highest priority - that was school.

"Alright class!" Mme. Bustier said, standing up. "Since all of you are finished with your tests, and we have some time left before the end of the day, let's all go around the room and state one thing we hope to do on spring break! Adrien, why don't you start us off?"

"O-Oh! Okay," he said. "We-well... this is gonna sound weird, but I'm gonna clean out my fan-mail closet."

"You have a closet _just _for fan mail?" Alix asked, exasperated.

"You'd be shocked at how much is in there, too!" Adrien chuckled. "It'll probably take up most of my break, too..."

"Well Adrien, I can speak for everyone when I wish you good luck with this project," the teacher smiled gently, offering some comfort. "Uh... Marinette, why don't you go next?"

Now, in her head, Marinette had just spotted a golden opportunity to hang out with Adrien for at least a day over spring break...

But did she have the courage to take it?

Well, after taking a deep breath, and reminding herself that she was powerful, strong, and perfectly capable of subtly sneaking a "date"-of sorts with her crush.

"I'd like to help Adrien with cleaning out his fan mail closet," she said. And then came the stuttering. "O-Only if he-he wants my help, tha-that is!"

Adrien turned around to face the young girl, and he had a look on his face she hadn't seen before... one that just showed pure awe and amazement. He was too! He was so stunned that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a girl that seemed like she'd have so many better things to do than help him out with a stupid chore, had offered to help him out with said stupid chore.

"Marinette... thank you so much!" Adrien said, smiling radiantly. "Only if you want to, though! You know its not really that big a deal."

"W-Well it must be, if its a f-full closet!" Marinette said. "And... I'm more than happy to offer you my help."

Adrien beamed. "Well, I'm starting Monday at ten. If you're free, I know we'll get it done!"

"How sweet and thoughtful of you, Marinette!" Mme. Bustier said. "Acts of kindness like the one you've just demonstrated can go a long way. The world needs more people like that. Very good of you!"

"T-Thank you, Mme. Bustier!" she said, blushing lightly.

"Alright, Nino, why don't you go next?"

"Well, after hearing Marinette's testimony," said Nino, "I can't just let them do it alone when I've got free time myself! I'm gonna help Adrien too."

"You don't have to Nino-" Adrien said.

"Yes I do," Nino interrupted. "You're my bro, bro. Bros gotta help fellow bros, y'know?"

"Well, there's no doubt there'll be huge packages," Kim said. "You'll need someone strong, no doubt! I'll help out too!"

"Hold up now, you think I'm letting you help out alone, Nino?" Alya asked. "I'll help out too!"

"Well, obviously Adrien needs me the most!" Chloe said. "I shall be there to help and outshine all of you! And Sabrina, you'll be there too, yes?"

"You could've just - I-I mean, yes Chloe!" said Sabrina.

"Oh, Adrien, I can help too!" Rose offered.

"I could lend a hand," Nathanael said.

"Okay, before this place turns into a shouting ground," Mme. Bustier interjected, "how many of you all are wishing to help Adrien out with his fan mail closet?"

Every single student in the class raised their hands.

Adrien felt like crying - oh, how good it felt to have such wonderful friends! Literally the only way this could get better was if Ladybug jumped in through the window, offered to help herself, and the two swung off into the sunset...

Okay, back to earth, Adrien.

"Well!" Mme. Bustier smiled. "I'll be! You all are just the sweetest class ever! I'll see if I can't talk to Mr. Damocles about some extra credit on your finals for this. Oh, and look at the time - its spring break! Have a great week class - and good luck on the fan mail closet!"

As the class dismissed, everyone went by Adrien and told him that they would be there Monday to help out - he was nearly skipping out of the class with joy!

Only one person didn't catch up to him... poor Marinette was still packing up when the class cleared out.

"Marinette?" Mme. Bustier said. "Could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Yes ma'am?" Marinette said, walking over to her desk.

"I just wanted to say... thank you so much for your offering to help out Adrien clean out his closet," she said. "Look at all the people who you inspired to do the same! There's no telling how far an act of kindness will go."

"Thank you, Mme. Bustier," she smiled. "I just... I-I really do care about Adrien. I couldn't let myself relax with him being all alone, cleaning out a closet."

Mme. Bustier knew well of Marinette's crush on the boy - it wasn't really that hard to piece together. However, she felt like this kind act came from a place in Marinette's heart of pure goodness; one that wouldn't use this for her own personal benefit.

"You're a great girl, Marinette," the teacher said, patting her on the shoulder. "Never stop showing these wonderful little acts of kindness, and you'll be surprised at how far and how great life will go for you."

"Yes ma'am," she nodded.

And with that, Marinette happily skipped out of the classroom, with her teacher smiling as she left.

Someone was getting some extra points on her next exam for sure...

* * *

_**Monday, 10:00 AM**_

Adrien sighed as he readied himself for the big task that lay ahead of him - cleaning out the fan mail closet.

He had actually cleaned out the closet on Sunday - after a ton of praying, a lot of water, and very weak arms and knees, he had managed to move all of it into a room where the class could sort it out. There were three rectangular tables, with enough spinny chairs for everyone, and a pair of scissors for everyone to use. He had organized all the fan mail in a manner so that what he thought could be used could be placed on the floor, and a garbage can had been provided for anyone who found something that was just unnecessary.

He hated throwing stuff away, but c'mon... some of the stuff he knew would be sent was just gonna be useless and hog up storage space.

"Adrien?" Nathalie said, walking into his room where the boy was currently on his phone.

"Yes Nathalie?" he asked.

"Why is there an unusually large number of your classmates outside the gate?" asked his father's personal assistant.

"Oh! They all offered to help me clean out the fan mail closet," said Adrien. "Nathalie... could you please let them in? Please?"

"Very well," Nathalie said, "your father's been thinking about re-launching his podcast, anyway. It will be good to get rid of all the junk that some people think is good enough for a 'gift'."

"Can't argue there," Adrien had to admit quietly.

Anyway, he raced as quickly as he could to the front door - he heard the buzzing of the security gate outside, and answered the door when the bell rang.

"You guys!" Adrien smiled. "You all actually came!"

"Course we did!" Alya smiled. "You think we'd actually not show up?"

"Let's get this closet cleaned bro!" Nino said, putting his arm over his friend's shoulder.

"O-Okay!" Adrien smiled, laughing lightly. "Hey, is Marinette here?"

"R-Right here!" Marinette said sheepishly, coming up from behind Kim and Ivan.

"Thank you so much for... prompting all of this," said Adrien. "I don't know if I'd have all the support without your first words. I can't thank you enough."

"O-Oh... its-its nothing!" Marinette blushed.

"So, where exactly is this fan mail closet?" asked Juleka.

"Well... I actually cleaned out the closet," said Adrien. "Its mainly sorting and discarding I need help with. Everyone is free to back out if you want."

But none of the class budged - they were determined to help their friend out.

"Alright... here we are," said Adrien, opening the door to the room with all the fan mail.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"DUDE!" Kim yelled. "H-How did you clean all this out on your own!? There must be like, a million boxes?"

"Technically speaking, I estimate a maximum of two thousand parcels," Max said. "But still. Holy shit."

"Well, let's get started," Mylene said. "I have a feeling we'll be here a while..."

"But we'll stick through it!" Ivan spoke up boldly. "Right guys?"

"Heck yeah, of course!" Alix said. "I don't wuss out from a project, unlike stork over here."

"Oh, if only you had a long enough neck to strangle," Kim whispered.

"Guys!" Nathanael said loudly. "Lets just open fan mail already."

And with that, everyone got into a chair, grabbed a pair of scissors, and began to go through the fan mail.

* * *

"A custom made Barbie doll? Of me?" Adrien wondered, holding up the doll. "As creepy as this is, its... kinda accurate. Which makes it even more scary."

"It could be used for voodoo," Marinette said - the comment was out of the blue, but made sense. "That being said, you should probably get rid of it."

"Agreed," Adrien nodded.

Adrien and Marinette were sitting together, and they had both been making casual small talk throughout the opening. Couples that were sitting together were Alya and Nino, Juleka and Rose, and Ivan and Mylene. Kim was reluctantly next to Alix, having lost a spot next to Max thanks to Sabrina and Ivan. Chloe was, shockingly, tolerating being by Nathanael... and even seemed to be... making comments with him?

What was all this madness?

"Hehe," Adrien suddenly giggled, "what if someone from our class sent in fan mail?"

Marinette suddenly panicked, trying to remember if she had ever sent fan mail... thankfully, she didn't think she had.

"Y-Yeah! That would be crazy!" she laughed, trying to make it seem like she hadn't just bugged out.

"I can't help but notice how few letter's you've received, Adrien," Rose said. "Does no one write letters anymore?"

"Oh, I put the letters away for later," he said. "I wanna try and read those all at some point. The fan mail may get weird, but letters are just words on paper. How bad could it be?"

"Ohohoh," Kim laughed, "trust me dude - letters can suck. I've received a foul few in my time, lemme tell ya."

"...Thanks for the input," Alix muttered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Nathanael's sudden scream caused everyone to look upwards with concern at the teen artist, who had just shot up in pure horror.

"What are you whining about now?" Chloe sneered. "It can't be..._oh._"

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD SEND THIS?! yelled Nathanael.

"What is it?" Adrien asked.

Nathanael quickly threw the box, and its contents away. "Trust me. You do NOT wanna know what some crazed lunatic of a fan-girl sent you. Although I will say - it is not a bloody knife. It was, however... a certain piece of clothing."

The entire gang was silent for a brief minute.

"...Okay, uh, who wants lunch?" Nino said, breaking the silence. "I could call in pizza."

"Alright, sure," said Adrien. "Is everyone down for that? As long as my father doesn't notice we should be okay."

Everyone nodded, so Nino got up to go outside and call the order in.

However, as soon as he opened the door... Gabriel happened to be walking past.

His eyebrow raised in surprise and confusion. "...Mr. Lahiffe."

"...Mr. Agreste," Nino nodded, a cold and nearly dead glare on his face.

Gabriel then walked into the room where all the fan mail was being opened, and this was the most emotion Adrien had seen on his face in years - pure shock and horror.

"A-Adrien... what is all of this?!" Gabriel exclaimed.

"With all due respect sir, we're trying to clean out and sort all the fan mail," said Juleka, seemingly out of nowhere. "We heard that he was gonna use his whole spring break to clean it out, but then Marinette volunteered to help him, in turn setting off a chain reaction that pretty much ended with all of us volunteering to help. You got a problem with it, we got scissors, several perfectly good rolls of duct tape, and we know people."

Everyone was a bit taken aback by Juleka's sudden ramble, including Gabriel himself... but for the most part, it seemed to work.

"Right then," Gabriel nodded. "I've been thinking about using that room again anyway... Thank you Adrien. Adrien's friends. As you were."

As he left, the final glare towards Nino didn't go unnoticed - those two really had it out for each other.

"Thank God he didn't arrive in time to see the box that had the bra in it," Nathanael said.

"THE WHAT?!" the whole class screamed.

* * *

After the pizza arrived, the whole class took a break from opening boxes to just sit and eat, while chatting for a bit.

Surprisingly, the whole class found the lunch really pleasant; conversations happened between people you'd never think would talk about anything! Kim and Juleka, Chloe and Rose, Nathanael and Ivan, and a bunch more wacky combos.

But once all the pizza was gone, the gang returned to the chairs from their spots on the floor, and Adrien had the honor of opening the first box.

"Oh! This is actually really cool!" he said. "Look - a Chat Noir cosplay mask! Wonder why they'd send me this..."

"Probably because of Clara Nightingale's music video!" Alya said. "You wore the Ladybug mask - maybe they wanna see what you look like with the Chat mask on too."

"Huh, might as well," Adrien said, putting on the mask.

Now, Adrien knew what he was possibly getting himself into by putting this mask on - but none of the classmates (except for Marinette, of course - and maybe Chloe had one time) had seen him up close and personal as his alter ego.

So what harm could be done? It was just a cheap cosplay mask anyway. No harm in it.

"Woah! Dude, you look sick!" Nino laughed.

"You actually resemble him really well," Mylene said.

There was only one person in the room who didn't respond positively...

Marinette herself.

"_Merde_." Adrien thought. "_This mask might be a bit higher quality than I anticipated..._"

"I-I-I g-gotta use t-the roombath-bathroom!" Marinette said, before bolting out of the room.

"The hell's a 'roombath'?" Kim asked.

Adrien took off the mask, and tossed it into the trash.

_Well._

_There went his friendship with Marinette..._

"Hey guys, there's only a few boxes left," said Adrien. "Do you all wanna head off someplace else? Honestly, I won't judge. You all have done so much work already."

"Well, if we leave now, you're coming with us on Friday for something," Alya said. "Don't know what yet, but we're gonna organize it! Right gang?"

"Heck yeah!" everyone said.

Adrien smiled - but he couldn't hide the small droop in his eyes from the massive mess-up he had just done with Marinette... why didn't he just put it in the "I'll use this later" pile?

"Later Adrien, its been fun!" Kim said.

"Bye Adrien!" most of the other students chorused.

"I still think your dad wants to murder me," Nino said.

And with that, all of the students got up and left - Adrien sighed, and facepalmed himself into the back of his chair.

What. A. Day.

* * *

He figured that now would be a good time to go get a drink of water; he had just sat there for a few minutes after all.

As he walked out of the room, however... he saw her. Marinette. She was still here!

"Marinette!" Adrien exclaimed. "I-I just wanted to say... b-back there, that wasn't what you thought it was."

"Oh... okay then," Marinette nodded. "Alright. Yeah, fine! Just fine. Totally not what I thought it was."

"W-What?" Adrien asked, raising a brow.

"For once, I think I put two pieces together!" Marinette started rambling. "A-And I thought, wow, I've done it! And what better luck could I have in this situation - the two boys I love are the same person! I don't need to leave one heartbroken after a-!"

She suddenly caught herself, and cursed underneath her breath. Adrien's shocked expression slowly turned into a smirk.

"Say that again?" he asked, raising a brow.

"S-Say what? I have good luck!" Marinette stuttered. "T-That's all, yep! All I said, haha!"

Adrien moved a bit closer, making Marinette realize how obvious it was now... he had the same stupid, dumb, beautiful, boy-ish grin!

"Please, Purr-incess," he said. "Say it again. Don't make me get on my paws and beg, purr-lease..."

Marinette's wide-open mouth suddenly turned into a slight scowl.

"Wow... you both can be as annoying as the other," she muttered.

"And you _just love it,_" Adrien smirked. "You just wish you could listen to me pun all day!"

Marinette was a stuttering mess... and Adrien knew exactly how to get her to calm down.

He pressed his lips to hers. It was quick, and over within a second, but boy did it feel amazing.

And then, all of a sudden, he transformed - right in front of her! - into Chat Noir.

"Would you like me to take you home, Princess?" he offered.

However, Marinette's smile had come back! Oh no - why was that mischievous glitter in her eye?

"You think you're real slick, don'tcha kitty?" she said. "Well... Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

And then, right there in front of him, was Ladybug...

Wow.

He was extremely happy he decided to clean out his fan-mail closet this week; even more so that Marinette had offered to help!

Because just like Mme. Bustier had said, you never know how far a little act of kindness can go...

* * *

**I honestly had so much fun with this story. I hope you had fun reading it! :D **

**If you don't mind, please drop a review! I'd love to hear what y'all thought of this funky lil one shot. Thanks for reading guys! See you all next time! Love y'all!**


End file.
